The Emerald Isle
by c-dog
Summary: InuKag,kinda fluffy and funny one shot... A little limey, but nothing graphic! Kagome promises her friends from the present that she'll go clubbing with them, but what happens when someone follows her there! guess who? lol!


Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha... Please review if you like this and remember, it's a one shot so I won't continue with this particular story. I will write other one shots though! Feel free to give me topics! Hope you like this!  
  
The Emerald Isle  
  
"I'm going and that's FINAL! SIT!" Kagome shrieked before jumping in the well. It was Friday and she had promised her friends that she would go clubbing with them this weekend. She couldn't back out on them again, they'd been asking her all year and because of a certain stubborn hanyou, she'd continuously turned them down. 'Maybe now I'll be able to finally have a regular evening like any other 18 year old.'   
  
She had been returning to the feudal era for 3 years now, and whenever she was there, she found herself dreaming of living a normal life of hot baths and hanging out with her friends at coffee shops. It's not that she didn't like the Sengoku Jedai, she was just way more stressed than a girl her age should be, what with the time traveling and numerous near death experiences and what not.  
  
After climbing out of the well, Kagome straightened her skirt and brushed the dirt off of her blouse before making her way to her house. As she shut the door to the well house, she was oblivious to the blue light coming from the well signaling a visitor not far behind.  
  
"MOOOOMMMMM! I'm home!"   
  
"Kagome? Hello, honey. How was the past?" her mother asked while hugging her daughter as though she hadn't seen her in years.  
  
"Fine. Lecherous monks, clingy kitsunes, and grumpy half-demons... the usual. Eri didn't call, did she?" Kagome asked while making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Yes, she said to tell you that they will pick you up around nine. Where are you girls going?" Ms. Higurashi inquired.  
  
"Eri, Yuri, Ayumi and I are going to this new club called The Emerald Isle. It's supposed to have a jungle theme." She answered non-chalantly before making her way into her room and shutting the door behind her. She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. 'Okay, I've got two hours to get ready... I'd better shower.' Grabbing a towel, she meandered through the hallway to the bathroom. Once the miko had the shower started, she adjusted the water temperature so that the water was steaming and stepped in, humming to herself quietly.   
  
After her soothing shower, Kagome had blow-dried her hair and curled the ends under slightly. Opening one of her closet doors, she began the long tedious task of choosing an outfit to go out in. Several minutes later, she realized that this could and probably would take a while, so she went to her computer and put in her Aerosmith CD. She analyzed her mood and changed it to the song "Love in an Elevator".   
  
Half an hour and eight songs later, Kagome was dressed. She had chosen a short, but not too short, black leather skirt with matching boots that went up to her knees and a black and gold tiger print top. Her friends had told her that most people who went to The Emerald Isle wore animal print clothes. Noticing that she only had half an hour left to get ready, she quickly did her makeup. When she was finished, she looked radiant. Her eyes were lined with a striking gold, and her lashes looked longer than normal. A sheer gold gloss shone brilliantly on her lips as well. The doorbell rang, abruptly tearing her from her own scrutinizing glare in the mirror, and forcing her to run down stairs to answer it. Before opening the door, she wondered where her mother was, and why she hadn't come. When Kagome answered the door, she was greeted warmly and complimented, something she had been sorely missing while in the feudal era.  
  
"Kagome, you look GREAT! You're gonna be driving the guys nuts tonight!" Eri squealed. Kagome had to work hard to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Thanks, Eri. You look better though!" Kagome swore that she heard a snort from somewhere above her at her last statement, but brushed it off as being paranoid. 'Even when I'm in my time, all I think about is Inuyasha! Well, not tonight! Tonight I'm going to have a normal night and forget all about him.' she thought to herself while following Eri to her black convertible 2003 Mustang GT. Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
As Kagome followed her friends closely through the hundreds of grinding, sweating, pumping bodies towards their table, she was amazed at how many people were packed into the nightclub. 'Isn't this a fire hazard?' A swift glance told her that there had to be at least 100 people on the dance floor, while still more were at the bar or sitting at tables getting numbers for later encounters.  
  
Eri, Yuri, Ayumi, and Kagome finally found an open booth and sat down before a waiter asked for their orders.  
  
"What can I get for you beautiful ladies to drink?" he asked, flashing the girls a grin.  
  
"Coke." said Ayumi.  
  
"Sprite." requested Eri.  
  
"Water, please." pleaded Yumi, while wiping her brow. Apparently the lights were getting to her already.  
  
"Can I have a virgin daiquiri, please?" asked Kagome. The other girls looked at her questioningly.   
  
"What kind?" came the waiter's husky reply.  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
After he finished writing down their orders, he shot her a glance and winked. "Sure thing, doll."  
  
Her three friends giggled and turned to Kagome, who appeared to not have noticed the waiter's come ons. She had noticed, but was too busy looking for the source of a low growl she had heard to care about the guy who seemed so interested in her. 'I must be going crazy...'   
  
After a minute or two of unproductive searching, she turned back to her friends, who were no longer there. Her cobalt eyes immediately darted to the dance floor, where she spotted them dancing with three guys that she recognized from her school.  
  
Kagome sighed when she realized that she had no one to dance with and sipped her daiquiri silently (the waiter had brought the drinks when she wasn't paying attention). Several moments later, however, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
'Oh god, kill me now... please god!' Kagome almost growled at her bad luck and turned her eyes up to the boy (that's right, boy, not man!) standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo-kun. What're you doing here?" she asked cheerily, which she had mastered the art of faking over the years.   
  
"I came here with some friends of mine, they're dancing with Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi up there. I asked the girls if you were here and they pointed you out for me." Hojo answered densely, not noticing that she wasn't paying attention.   
  
'Three years and he still follows me like a lovesick puppy. Hmm... puppy... I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now...'  
  
A swish of silver and a masculine voice tore her from her reverie. "Oh, there you are, Kagome. Come on, let's dance."   
  
Kagome's eyes opened widely as she registered what she was seeing. 'INUYASHA?! Here? In a club... in my time no less!'  
  
"Oh, gomen. I didn't know that you had come with a date, Kagome. Your friends didn't mention that... Well, I'll just leave you two alone. Ja ne, Higurashi." Hojo stated despondently before striding off.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?!" Kagome spit out. She was shocked. No, strike that. She was beyond shocked. She was flabbergasted. (that's got to be the funniest word ever!)  
  
Inuyasha merely smirked and sat down next to her in the booth before sipping her drink. "What's this stuff? It's pretty good." He said before sucking the remainder of her daiquiri through a straw.  
  
Kagome, however, wasn't satisfied. "How did you get here?" It was then that she realized what he was wearing. He had a blue button up shirt halfway done with khakis and white Adidas superstars. She blushed when she caught herself staring. Evidently, he had noticed her gaze as well. If it was possible, his smirk got even cockier.   
  
"I followed you to see what was so damn important and your mother insisted that I follow you here. Then she insisted on buying me these clothes and took me here. So, what is this place? If I had known that you come here when you're 'studying', I never would have let you leave." Inuyasha stated while eyeing the provocative dancing going on all around them.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked him in the eyes, suddenly annoyed. "I've never even been here before! I do study when I'm in my time! The only reason I'm here is because I've been telling my friends that I'd do something with them all year, and I couldn't let them down again!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Good comeback..." she muttered. When she looked up at the hanyou, she expected an angry glare, but received something very different. Inuyasha was staring at a couple that was dancing with wide eyes, seemingly stunned by what he saw. When Kagome followed his gaze to the two, she immediately blushed and gaped along with him.  
  
"What are they doing?!" he gasped. The couple was kissing rather passionately while using their hands to (*ahem*) rub each other, rocking back and forth with the beat.   
  
"They're dancing..." Kagome muttered, prying her eyes away from the said couple.   
  
"You call THAT dancing?" he asked disbelievingly. He turned to Kagome and she blushed again under his wide-eyed stare.   
  
"I didn't say that I dance like that! Only some people do..." she cried.  
  
"How do you dance?" he asked quietly, yet she heard him nonetheless.  
  
"Want me to show you?" she smirked. She could hardly believe how bold she was being, but she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was because of where she was, or maybe it was because she was with the only man she had ever loved, but whatever the case, it was safe to say that she wasn't being her usual innocent, na•ve self.   
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor where "Get Low" by Lil' Jon was playing. Taking his hands, she pulled him closer to her so that their bodies were inches apart and his hands were on her hips. Slowly at first, she started to sway back and forth to the music.   
  
Kagome could tell that he was nervous and didn't know what to do, so she rested her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. When Inuyasha saw that comforting look in her eyes, he immediately loosened up and hesitantly started to dance with her. 'This isn't so hard...' he thought smugly as he started to get a hang of it.  
  
After a few songs, they were both sweating profusely, not paying attention to anything but each other. Inuyasha was a much better dancer than she had thought he would be, and they were competing with their moves as the music blared and the lights flashed around them. They were bumping and grinding, and for once, Kagome wasn't worrying about what he would be thinking tomorrow, or whether or not he would be denying it altogether.   
  
'This is the best night I've ever had... I'll have to remember to thank the girls for making me come. Oh, and mom of course!' Kagome reflected. She looked up at Inuyasha, whose hands were currently on her butt, and winked at him before running her hands from his chest to his thighs as she slid down the front of his body. His eyes were the size of baseballs and, satisfied with her results, Kagome stood up in front of him and kept dancing, rubbing her body up against his.  
  
Inuyasha was in ecstasy. 'How many times have I dreamt of being this close to her? Please don't let this be a dream! Thanks the gods that I followed her through that well today!' When he felt Kagome's hands making their way down his body, he was sure that he'd died and gone to heaven. Feeling that he could no longer hold back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a heated kiss. She was taken aback at first and was stiff, but after a few moments, she found herself melting into him. What first started out as closed mouth lip to lip contact was now a full-fledged tongue war. After about twenty seconds, however, both needed to breathe, and so they called it a draw and pulled away gasping for breath.  
  
"Can I come with you the next time you come back to your time to study?" he smirked before pulling her into another kiss. 


End file.
